Revelations
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: During a 'second edition' version of the embaeessing trivia challenge Mike's secret is revealed and he feels the worst he ever had. Can a certain red head show him that people like Mike even with his M.P.D. MikexZoey.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Revenge of the Island or any of its characters. I am just writing this story for fun and because I adore the couple it focuses on.

**Pairings: **MikexZoey and a side pairing of CameronxDawn.

**Warning: **Some hilarity and highly emotional moments are within this fanfic; you have been warned!

**Note: **What's this? Something that isn't a competition fic with original characters? Yep! For the first time ever I am writing a fluffy romance fic about my all time favorite pairing on Total Drama … mike and Zoey. I hope you enjoy this story; it was a lot of fun to write.

* * *

><p>Mike was an average teen and a nice guy; he went to school, had a stable home life and all in all was content with his life. Well … except for one thing.<p>

Mike had a rare disorder known as Dissociative Personality Disorder. He'd been born with it and there was no known cure for it; Mike could be his normal self one minute and the next he could be an old man named Chester or a Swedish Gymnast called Svetlana. This condition was the reason he didn't have any friends in his home town; everyone either thought he was a weirdo or deemed him a 'freak' for his condition. While some of Mike's alternate personalities gave him special powers such as extreme gymnastics skill he wished every night he could just be like everyone else, even if only for one hour.

Mike was currently sleeping in his bottom bunk in the guys side of the Mutant Maggots cabin; but was about to be awakened.

WAAAAAAAAAH!

An extremely loud air horn awoke him with a start and he groaned as he got out of bed. Chris's wake up calls were getting louder and louder and _louder_.

"Good morning Mike." Said Cameron as he got out of his sleeping bag bubble. "I only had five hours of sleep last night; mama says a boy like me needs at least twelve!"

"Good luck getting it; we all know how much Chris cares about us." Said Mike sarcastically.

"An excellent point; I wonder if his mama hugged him enough." Pondered Cameron. "I get at least three hugs a day."

"Hugs aside; I dread what today's challenge is … I would happily eat my bunk bed for a day off." Yawned Mike while scratching his spiky black hair.

"I can't eat bunk beds; I wasn't allowed solid food until I was six." Chuckled Cameron. "Speaking of bunk beds; you were talking in your sleep again."

"Y-yeah I … do that a bit don't I?" Said Mike nervously.

"Yeah, and you keep talking as if you were other people; I've always been interested in dreams. Dawn has as well; I think I'll go and ask her what she dreamed about while we have 'breakfast'. Still; she makes eating the inedible cooking worth it." Finished Cameron almost dreamily.

Mike chuckled; his room mate had hooked up with Dawn two days ago. Aside from height they had a lot in common such as liking nature (despite Cameron having over one hundred nature related allergies) and being considered weird by those at school among a lot of other things rather trivial … like how they both had a purple tooth brush. Cameron had liked her since the second challenge but hadn't known how to approach her; however he won her over when he stood up to Lightning when he was berating Dawn for being 'freaky and weaky' after she refused to take part in a rat catapulting challenge. The arrogant athlete was voted off that night and Dawn had rewarded Cameron by teaching him to meditate … and with a kiss as well.

"Well I'm happy for you Cameron; I guess you haven't had much experience with girls before the contest right?" Guessed Mike.

"Not really, no." Nodded Cameron. "Well see you later Mike … and good luck with Zoey!"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." Blushed Mike.

Cameron just smirked knowingly as he left the cabin.

Mike couldn't deny it to himself; he had developed quite a crush on his sweet red headed team mate Zoey. She was kind, fun loving, friendly … and a great friend. Part of Mike wanted to ask her out but the other part of him saw the problem with that … explaining his M.P.D.

Everyone Mike had ever told about his condition had immediately shunned him and avoided him or called him a freak and 'defective'. Mike knew they were just shallow idiots … but part of him agreed with them. Mike really wanted to tell Zoey about his condition … but he was afraid that if he told her then she would think he was a freak.

Mike sighed to himself as he began to get dressed; hopefully this problem would never arise … and if it did … well, nothing new there.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the seven remaining contestants were seated in the mess hall; the remaining four Mutant Maggots were Mike, Zoey, Brick and Cameron while for the Toxic Rats there were Scott, Dawn and Sam. Breakfast was poor quality as usual; today is was a soup made from bacon fat and soggy lettuce.<p>

"I can't eat this; it's toxic." Gagged Cameron.

"Me neither; I'm a vegetarian." Agreed Dawn from her seat next to Cameron.

Brick was eating his meal without complaint and almost looked like he was enjoying it. This was confusing to his team mates as surely not even raccoons would eat this crap.

"How are you eating that food Brick?" Asked Zoey. "You must have a stomach of steel!"

"Well Ma'am, as I cadet I have been trained to survive on less than savory foods in times of war and desperation. Also, my stomach lining happens to be unusually thick so I can eat almost anything."

"I for one cannot eat this cr-gah!" Gasped Mike as he underwent a change in personality and became stopped with wrinkles. "Kids these days; always complaining about what they have to eat; back in my day we ate what we were given such as banana peel and olive soup!"

"Olives increase the negativity of a person's aura." Said Dawn as she sat cross legged.

"We didn't have any fancy shmancy auras; all we had was- gah!" Gasped Mike as he reverted to his original personality and blinked. "… This food is as bad as the Garbage Pail Kids Movie."

"That movie would be great for getting information out of the enemy during army interrogation." Said Brick as he finished his disgusting breakfast. "It is as bad as knitting."

"Your old man comedy routine is getting better Mike." Giggled Zoey. "But maybe you shouldn't make it come on so spontaneously."

"Err, y-yeah, thankfully I've got plenty of time to work on my 'comedy routine'." Chuckled Mike while feeling relieved that nobody was calling him weird. He quickly changed the subject. "So; sleep well?"

"Yep; if there is anything good about this show besides the great friends I've made it's the beds, they're surprisingly comfortable." Said Zoey as she pushed her bacon fat and lettuce soup away. "I have a good feeling about today; I feel that something great will happen!"

"Yeah; maybe we'll have a day off and we can just hang out." Said Mike hopefully.

"I never really had friends back home; thus I never got to hang out with anyone." Said Zoey with a sigh before smiling again. "But I've met some really nice people here."

"As have I." Smiled Mike as he and Zoey looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Your auras are expressing a wish for lip contact." Giggled Dawn.

Mike and Zoey blushed and looked away from each other nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: I wish the dressing room would give me her number.<strong>

**Cameron: **I'm not really sure why Mike doesn't ask Zoey out; it's as clear they like each other as my lack of physical strength … ok, maybe they was a pretty ineffective comparison.

**Scott: **I don't like how Dawn is getting close to the other team; I think I'll assure that she'll be the next to go. Hopefully it won't be much longer until we merge because I want to crush these guys like kitchen rats.

* * *

><p>Chris walked into the Mess Hall dressed in his blue game show suit he had worn throughout season 2 and during the trivia challenge earlier in the season. He had a very excited yet sadistic smirk stuck on his face like bubblegum stuck to somebody's crocks … and let me tell you, crocks are the least fashionable shoes of all!<p>

"Good morning campers; sleep well? Who cares? Haha!" Laughed Chris. "Today's challenge will see the return of a challenge from the past which, I think, didn't live up to its full potential."

"Oh please don't make it the Wedgie Olympics challenge again." Groaned Sam. "I get that enough at school."

"Haha! I loved that challenge; it was interesting to learn the colors of the girl's panties. Red looks good on you Zoey! Haha!" Laughed Chris.

Zoey flipped Chris the bird.

"Ok; today's challenge is going to be bad, very bad, as bad as bad could be baddishly bad it is THAT bad!" Cackled Chris.

"It can't be that bad." Said Mike confidently.

"Ok, this is bad." Gulped Mike while gripping the harness that he was strapped into.

Chris had decided to return the embarrassing trivia challenge from the second challenge of the season. The seven contestants were strapped into place while Chris stood on a raised platform in the middle. Clearly Chris was going to enjoy this and the contestants weren't.

"I hope none of you have any nasty secrets you don't let to get out; because this challenge will tell all and reveal all!" Grinned Chris. "And there is no escape from it this time; this is today's only challenge and stalling the challenge will just make me increase the amount of time you are underwater. The first team to ten points wins"

The contestants gulped in perfect usion.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: The truth goes poof.<strong>

**Dawn: **oh dear; there are some things about myself I would rather not have anyone know…

**Scott: **Chris is reusing a challenge? Unoriginal … but maybe I can get a cheap laugh; I could do with a laugh at this point.

**Mike: **(He looks panicked). Ok, not good! What is Chris asks who suffers from … well … this isn't gonna be good! (Mike gulps)

**Zoey: **Mike looked really worried; I wonder what secrets he has … I'm sure it's nothing too bad though; he's a truly wonderful guy. (Zoey swoons).

* * *

><p>"Ok then; Rats, since you have fewer members I'm going to ask the Mutant Maggots a question first in order to make things a little easier on you." Smirked Chris. "Ok the maggots … who was fed by as bottle until they were nine?"<p>

Scott laughed and Sam couldn't help but smile; Dawn looked sympathetically as Cameron as be buzzed in.

"I was a bubble boy!" Protested Cameron. "I just had a different sort of upbringing to yours is all."

He was drowned out by Chris and Scott's laughter.

"Ok, haha, ok, rats, this is your question. Who has been to school without wearing panties no less than sixteen times?" Asked Chris with a smirk.

There was a moment of silence as Sam and Scott glanced at each other and then Dawn who blushed and buzzed in.

"What? I just felt like going all natural." Said Dawn.

"Can I check if you aren't wearing them now." Smirked Scott while offering a high five to Sam. The gamer frowned.

"That's kind of indecent Scott … and even if it is hot as a Podoboo you don't ask things like that." Stated Sam.

"… What's a podoboo." Blinked Scott.

"A fireball in the Mario series." Explained Sam as though he was talking about the weather.

"Can we get on? … Now!" Whined Chris. "Anyway; Maggots, who wet the bed on their first night at Boot Camp?"

"That's not fair." Mumbled Brick as he buzzed in and winced from the electric shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Fair as a company stock holder share.<strong>

**Brick: **… Don't judge me, we all have accidents right?

* * *

><p>"Ok then, Rats; who had a crush on the head school dinner lady Edna in 8th grade?" Asked Chris.<p>

There were a few seconds of silence before Scott buzzed in.

"I was going through puberty." Insisted Scott in humiliation.

"What did Edna look like?" Asked Sam. "Was she one of those young fresh out of college type of dinner ladies?"

"We've got a picture right here." Cackled Chris as an image appeared on the screen above him which made everyone gasp.

The picture was of a very fat dinner lady with an air of poor personal hygiene and some pit hair under her arm pits. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah; she sure screams 'attractive'." Laughed Mike.

"Pit hair is very refined these days." Laughed Zoey in hysterics.

Scott just looked down in silent shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: … Ewwwwwww!<strong>

**Scott: **Puberty, I repeat, puberty!

**Sam: **… I'm not entirely sure whether to be amused or just plain freaked out. (Sam shrugs and starts playing on his 3DS).

* * *

><p>"Ok Maggots; here's a good one … who lost their Bikini top at the beach and had to go home acting like Snake from Metal Gear Solid?" Asked Chris with an extremely amused expression.<p>

There were a few seconds of pure silence expect for Scott's laughing until Zoey buzzed in looking humiliated.

"I've always worn a one piece since then." Mumbled Zoey in shame as she hid her face.

Mike gently rubbed Zoey's back in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, it could be worse; at least you weren't the one who had a crush on the hair lunch lady." Said Mike supportively.

"You're right; it could be worse." Giggled Zoey.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: It can't get much worse than Scott's secret though can it?<strong>

**Zoey: **Mike is so nice; you know, I've really liked him since day 1 … I wonder how he feels about me. He's just so nice and kind. But he does act nervous when I mention his comedy routine for some reason … I wonder why.

* * *

><p>"Ok rats; who once ran a kissing booth and got a NEGATIVE number of kisses?" Asked Chris.<p>

Sam sighed and buzzed in and winced from the electric shock.

"For some reason girls just don't like gamers." Lamented Sam.

"You'll meet Mrs. Right someday." Assured Dawn.

"Ok Maggots; this is a really _good_ one … who suffers from Multi Personality Disorder?" Asked Chris with a truly vile expression.

There was silence on the Maggots side as they looked stunned and surprised.

"Wait; what?" Blinked Brick. "What's Multi Personality Disorder?"

"It's when the person who has it switches into different personalities, identities if you will, and has no control over it. It's very rare." Explained Cameron.

Mike was sweating without showing it; he was just going to remain silent, surely a dunking would be better than revealing his secret.

"Nobody fessing up; ok then, dunk time … in a moment." Said Chris with a smirk as he took out what looked like a packet of blood. "This is too make things interesting. Haha!"

Chris emptied the blood down into the water and in a fraction of a second about fifty sharks and Fang were waiting below.

"Last chance, anybody gonna admit it?" Asked Chris nastily.

Cameron and Brick looked scared but Zoey looked so terrified that she was almost crying. It tore Mike up to see her like this … so he made his Decision…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike buzzed in.

Everyone was silent as they looked at Mike; Chris and Scott however were laughing.

"He suffers from Multi Personality Disorder? What a weirdo!" Laughed Scott.

"Yep; Mike switches into different personalities at random such as Chester the old man or Svetlana the Swedish gymnast, let's all laugh at him because he's a freak!"

Zoey turned to Mike who was shaking as though he was going to break down any second now.

"Mike … are you ok?" Asked Zoey softly.

"Zoey … I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Said Mike sadly as he ripped off his harness and jumped into the water. He swam back to the shore and ran off while the sharks glared at Chris; even they were disgusted. One of the sharks jumped up and bit Chris's critch.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Chris like a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: That was just low.<strong>

**Cameron: **… That explains why Mike talks in his sleep … what Chris did was just terrible! No wonder Mama was very selective about who I socialized with.

**Dawn: **At the moment of revelation Mike's aura looked like it was going to explode. This is bad…

**Zoey: **(She looks horrified). Oh my goodness; how could Chris do that to Mike? By putting blood in the water he was practically forcing him to admit to his secret. But why would Mike think I wouldn't want to be his friend? … I hope he's alright.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the contestants ran into camp, minus Scott who leisurely walked. Zoey looked very worried while Cameron quickly checked the guy's side of the Maggot cabin.<p>

"He isn't here; where could he be?" Asked Cameron.

"Perhaps he doesn't want to be found." Said Dawn softly.

"I wouldn't blame him; having that condition is seriously lame … and we've got more important matters to discuss, like who we are voting off." Said Scott due to the Toxic Rats losing the challenge.

"I can guarantee you are the one leaving tonight Scott." Frowned Sam while Scott looked panicked "You shouldn't have laughed at Mike, didn't you see how upset he was?"

"His aura is conflicted with much sadness and despair." Said Dawn.

"I'm going to go and look for him." Said Zoey as she ran off into the woods.

"Chris is a very cowardly man." Said Brick in anger. "I bet he has secrets he wouldn't want getting out, what gives him the right to reveal ours?"

"… Chris is such a meanie face." Scowled Cameron.

"I know sweetie, he sure is." Frowned Dawn.

* * *

><p>Three hours rolled by and Zoey still hadn't found Mike; she was starting to get worried because the sun was starting to set and she knew there were a lot of dangerous creatures in the woods due to watching the first season.<p>

"Mike! Miiiike! Where are you?" Called Zoey in worry.

As Zoey walked along through the woods she heard the sound of sniffling coming from nearby. She followed the sound and came to a clearing next to a small lake. Mike was sitting down next to his with his knees drawn up; he sounded like he had been crying.

"Mike…" Said Zoey gently as she walked up to him. "… Are you alright?"

Mike looked up with sad eyes and weakly smiled.

"Oh, yeah, never better … besides everyone in the world thinking I'm a freak I'm just peachy." Nodded Mike while trying to keep a straight face.

"You're not a freak Mike." Said Zoey firmly but gently.

"You're the only person who thinks that then; just about everyone at school thinks I'm a freak; anybody I've told about my disorder turns on me. Why can't I just be normal?" Asked Mike weakly.

"If those people call you a freak then they aren't worth knowing in the first place; you're a great guy Mike, really." Assured Zoey.

"I know you're lying … but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better." Said Mike with a small smile. "I bet when I'll be voted off at the first chance everyone gets."

"I'm not lying Mike; you're a truly wonderful person. You're sweet, you're funny, you have a kind heart, you're pretty smart … and … you make me feel weak at the knees when you smile at me." Blushed Zoey.

"Really?" Asked Mike doubtfully.

"Really." Nodded Zoey. "I bet it's been tough for you with your condition, but there will always be people who care about you … like me." Whispered Zoey.

"You mean…" Said Mike as he sat up fully and started to smile.

"Yes … I really like you Mike, a lot. In fact I'd go as far as to say … I love you." Said Zoey shyly.

"Wow … I don't know what to say … nobody has really cared about my condition this little and just got to know me before." Said Mike in a truly touched voice. "Thank you Zoey."

"My pleasure." Smiled Zoey.

Mike and Zoey looked at each other for a moment before they slowly leaned and began to kiss.

Both took it slow as they shared their first kiss; Mike gently began to stroke Zoey's soft red hair until ten seconds later they parted.

"So … does this mean that we're going out now? Only that I'm no expert on relationships." Blushed Mike.

"It varies from person to person … but I'd kinda like for us to be going out." Said Zoey as she scooted up next to Mike and leaned against him.

"You know Zoey; I didn't really join this show for the money … I joined so that I could make some friends and find acceptance … and it looks like I've finally found it." Said Mike in a tone that sounding like true happiness.

"I joined to make friends too … I guess we've both got what we wanted." Said Zoey tenderly as Mike put his arm around her.

As they watched the beautiful sunset there was a sudden screaming as a figure soared high above them and out of sight in just two seconds.

"What was that?" Blinked Mike.

"… I think it was Scott getting voted off." Smirked Zoey.

* * *

><p>Awwwwwwwwww! Wasn't that a truly heartwarming ending? In my eyes Mike doesn't want people to know about his disorder for reasons similar to what I have written about; he did try to disguise what he said in his audition tape right? But I bet Zoey would still care about him regardless of his disorder. And yes … I'm a MikexZoey shipper and proud of it!<p> 


End file.
